


Чулки

by torri_jirou



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Awkward Romance, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перед любым концертом, какой бы напряженной ни была подготовка, все равно обязательно наступает момент, когда музыкантам становится нечего делать, ведь даже обед не может длиться вечно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чулки

Перед любым концертом, какой бы напряженной ни была подготовка, все равно обязательно наступает момент, когда музыкантам становится нечего делать, ведь даже обед не может длиться вечно. Наиболее здравомыслящие личности посвящают это время сладкой дремоте, благотворно сказывающейся на здоровье и настроении, и, найдя укромный угол, перетаскивают повязку с носа на глаза. Отдадим должное их здравомыслию, но история с таким героем не сложится, если только не описывать его сны, но автор этот прием уже использовал и не хочет повторяться. Есть еще трудоголики, которые время законного отдыха используют для того, чтобы донимать звукорежиссеров обсуждением различных технических вопросов или собственноручной настройкой своей двухгрифовой гитары. Что ж, эти герои труда вызывают у автора безмерное восхищение и даже зависть, но героями истории им, увы, не быть. Наиболее приближенные к идеальному герою сегодняшней истории личности проводят свободное время в интернете, выискивая новый рецепт низкокалорийных пирожных. Такая самоотверженная любовь к готовке и одновременная забота о фигуре вызывают у автора настолько безмерное уважение, что он не осмеливается тревожить потенциального героя своей истории по пустякам. Поэтому на роль героев остаются только две кандидатуры, которые в данный момент находятся в комнате отдыха одного из токийских лайвхаузов, и одна из этих кандидатур занимается самообразованием, а другая мается от жесточайшей скуки. Итак...

Уруха сидел на диване в комнате отдыха и, закинув ногу на ногу, читал глянцевый журнал. Руки смотрел на него уже некоторое время. Смотрел внимательно, пристально и так упорно, что любой другой человек, обладающий более чуткой нервной системой, уже давно бы почувствовал. Но только не этот тип, чья бегемотская толстокожесть, по мнению Руки, совершенно не соответствовала его обманчивой внешности.  
Руки даже несколько раз прошелся из одного угла комнаты в другой, нарочно задевая столы и стулья на своем пути, а на каждом повороте снова пристально смотрел на Уруху. Наконец, он не выдержал. Прыжком преодолел расстояние до дивана, бесцеремонно уселся верхом на колени Урухи и облапил его бедра в том самом месте, где их прикрывали только ремешки, соединяющие фиолетовые шорты с нижней частью брюк. К огромному удовольствию, ноги Урухи в этом месте оказались гладкими и теплыми, да и не только в этом месте, как Руки успел понять, засунув пальцы под края облегающих шорт. Руки даже зажмурился и был готов замурлыкать от удовольствия, забираясь все глубже и глубже под одежду.  
Его идиллию прервало негромкое, но выразительное покашливание.  
Руки слегка приоткрыл один глаз и прямо перед собой увидел темно-коричневую радужку, довольно длинные ресницы, густо подведенное черным карандашом веко и удивленно изогнутую бровь.  
— Ну? — требовательно спросил Уруха.  
Руки вздохнул, открыл второй глаз и немного отодвинулся, чтобы голова не кружилась от такого пристального взгляда. Однако слезать с колен и убирать руки с чужих бедер не торопился.  
— Я... это...  
— Заболел? — подсказал Уруха и слегка двинул коленкой, пнув Руки под зад.  
— Да нет же! Я учительницу свою вспомнил.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, я тебе напомнил твою первую учительницу? — обалдел Уруха.  
— Почему первую? — искренне удивился Руки. — Она в средней школе у нас японский вела. Только такая маленькая была, что ее все время за ученицу принимали и спрашивали почему без формы… — Руки снова прикрыл глаза, предаваясь светлым воспоминаниям, но еще один пинок под зад заставил его вернуться к рассказу. — Ну вот. А еще она всегда в мини ходила, и когда писала высоко на доске, то юбка задиралась и было видно кружевные полоски на чулках. Я так хотел потрогать там, где чулки кончаются, и пряжки на подвязках отстегнуть... а она уволилась раньше, чем представилась возможность.  
— Охрененно рад за твое счастливое детство, но причем тут мои ноги? — холодно поинтересовался Уруха. Руки даже обиделся на такое равнодушие.  
— Должен же я был когда-нибудь воплотить свою первую сексуальную фантазию или нет!  
— Вот бы и лез к девкам под юбки.  
Уруха наконец проснулся для решительных действий и попытался сбросить нахала со своих колен, но Руки держался крепко.  
— Да ну их, — отмахнулся он, — сейчас и чулки-то почти никто не носит, современные все стали. А у тебя такая кожа приятная... Прямо даже возбуждает, — Руки еще глубже засунул пальцы под шорты и засопел от удовольствия. — А тебя? Возбуждает?  
— А меня раздражает! Вали отсюда, маньяк недоделанный.  
Последнюю фразу Руки дослушивал уже на полу — Урухе удалось-таки его сбросить.  
— Ну ладно, пойду тогда Рейту разбужу.  
Руки как ни в чем не бывало встал, отряхнулся и пошел вон из комнаты. Уруха вздохнул с облегчением и снова взялся за журнал. Но не успел он перевернуть страницу, как дверь приоткрылась и Руки просунул голову внутрь.  
— Слушай, а может ты как-нибудь все-таки наденешь для меня чулки?  
Дверь захлопнулась за секунду до того, как тяжелый глянцевый журнал впечатался в дверной косяк как раз в том самом месте, где только что была голова Руки...


End file.
